everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamil Starkey
Jamil Hook is the son of Gentleman Starkey from the novel Peter Pan or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. Through his time in Ever After High, he had grown a lot wiser; he was a royal when he started off, but changed alignments as realised that he couldn't be the stereotypical pirate that his father wanted him to be. Character Personality Jamil is very extroverted as he is the one to start a conversation first. He likes to be social and decides to never judge anyone without at least talking to them. Jamil acts differently to different people depending on how they treat him: If you are kind and understanding, he will definitely feel as if he can trust you; acting cruel and ignorant would likely cause Jamil to act the same and put you on his 'dislike list'; being introverted and shy, you wouldn't be any important to Jamil and he would think you are boring, unless you can show him that you care. He can also act moody sometimes, if he feels hate towards you, or if he's just tired. First of all, Jamil can have a quite dull and sarcastic look on his face. You'll definitely see it most of the time if he doesn't have great taste in you. If he seems detached towards you, then that is a sign that he's not genuinely intrigued by you. He sees the world as boring, seeing the same things every day. It's virtually like as if he sees everything as a bland shade of grey. He just wants someone to light him up. This can lead him to imagine things that aren't even real, he knows that none of his creative thoughts will be a reality. Jamil is really a stubborn but, generous person. He can show a lot of his 'smart-ass' side since he loves to be correct; he's rarely wrong since he has many facts and information stored in his brain, also because he avoids talking about things he doesn't know that much about. When he meets someone, he asks questions to learn about them more. He can portray himself as a 'drama king'. Yes, it can be vexing sometimes also because he is never shy to show it. He won't care what you think, he just enjoys expressing his dramatics. As it has been said, Jamil is never shy, at least he has never shown shyness as a much-used emotion. His confidence can show himself to be quite flirty and romantic also he might just flirt with you for fun, he would rarely feel real interest for people. Being stubborn, he tends to boast about himself, with great poetry and imagination, also mentioning that he is the great pirate captain, but inside, he knows that he isn't really what he says about himself. Jamil has a lot of imagination and thinks about the most tragic things. Because of this, he sometimes expresses his thoughts dramatically. When he acts this way, he seems hopeless. He likes having a variety of friends, with different personalities. If he sees you as someone acting similar to a person he is already friends with, he won't really focus on you that much. Unless you can show some unique creativity. The one thing that Jamil hides, is the fact that he's extremely poor and steals certain needs from stores, but it's for his own good. If he deeply cares for someone, he would spend his time on finding or making presents for that person. In spite of everything, it is unusual for Jamil to waste his time doing something special for someone. Jamil loves magic, he wishes to be able to use magic one day but unfortunately, he is unable as he lies upon a curse that was set since he was a child. One of the cons about having no magic would leave him being quite impotent. Jamil is a coward and inclines not to get into any physical fights. He relies on stealth rather than his fists! Any sort of 'fights' he prefers is debating. Can you prove his facts wrong? If you can, you'll be intriguing to Jamil. Hobbies and Interests Since Jamil is very creative, he has many intrigues. Most of his time, he's doing experiments on science or researching on unusual things. His most voluminous fascinates are solving mysteries, it sometimes keeps him active when he's bored. Another thing he prefers doing is singing. He doesn't look possible for it but he can hit those high notes well. Jamil has been independent for his juvenile years, he has been looking after his own room, cooking for himself and keeping hygiene. Which means he's composed a love for cooking and keeping things orderly and shipshape. Appearance Jamil is a quite tanned muscular person, who stands 5' 10''. As a pirate, you'd expect him to look ferocious, stouthearted but Jamil doesn't look similar to any of those. He looks like any modern guy who wears old pirate habiliments. His face is very well-structured, his eyes are dark brown which are pristinely big and wide but Jamil gives out a tired expression that makes them seem dull. His eyebrows are tenebrous and bushy that can make his expression seem rather irritated. Jamil's smile slightly changes his face to more of a jubilant look, but he rarely smiles anyway. Jamil's hair is short and dark brown with his front swept back to the side. He wears a bandana as well, just to look sort of like a pirate. Fairy Tale How the story goes Main article: Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up How does Jamil come into it? TBA (need ideas) Outfits Relationships Family Jamil's current family consists of Starkey (his father) and the rest of his affiliated crew. Jamil rarely sees his father, he wonders why he's always so detached. Those times when he has spoken to his father, it was very enjoyable for Jamil and he wishes to see him everyday. When he's with the crew, it gets very loud and rowdy, almost like a late-night party. Friends Drake Scalex Drake is one of Jamil's closest friends. They understand each other, even if it seems that Jamil hates Drake for his stupid actions, they both know that they're still friends. Drake was also the reason why Jamil joined EAH, he was encouraged by him and joining this school made him more social and less lonely than before. Darcy Charming Jamil finds Darcy interesting and unique. He intends to become a close friend to Darcy and tries his best to get to know her more. He was one of the first to welcome Darcy to the school and help her get over her home-sickness. Jamil enjoys teasing her when he's bored, about being a Charming, he does know when to stop though. Darcy despises the fact that he's constantly bothering her; hopefully, Darcy will realize how much Jamil actually cares for her. Akatsuki Angel His relationship with Akatsuki Angel is quite confusing and rough. They both tend to fight or argue most of the time but, sometimes Akatsuki can be helpful and guide Jamil through his dark days. Jamil often complains about her height and how short she is and Akatsuki would feel annoyed and enraged. Although, Jamil can really feel a connection with her. Hannah Adalard Hannah is someone Jamil feels comfortable with. Their personalities clash very well, both enjoy conversing with each other always having a new topic to talk about. Jamil doesn't care if people think that they 'love' each other which is wrong, they are just friends! Their first encounter started with Hannah asking Jamil for some help with opening her locker; Jamil accepted and since then, they both helped each other but also had some talk. Most people disapprove to Hannah's attitude, but to Jamil, he finds her okay. Matchiline Spark When Jamil first met Matchi, he thought she was a timid girl who was afraid of most things. Jamil thought it was time for her to have some fun, so he taught Matchi that taking risks aren't that bad at all, but you have to watch out. Other than that, Jamil and Matchi have a brother-and-sister sort of relationship. Acquaintances Raven Queen Jamil is on good terms with Raven. He definitely admires her wishes on writing her own destiny. However, they've only spoken to each other a few times because of all the 'royal-and-rebel' shenanigans. Jamil really wants to help her out but he just can't seem to fit into her group of friends. Alto Lute Alto Lute is the annoying human being that Jamil has to room with. As you can tell, Jamil really can't be bothered with Alto. They both joined EAH on the same day and ever since that day, Alto has been goofing around with Jamil a lot. It was fun and games at first but later it got really annoying. Despite that, Jamil admires his taste of music and talent. Circe Vogelsang TBA Con Frost TBA Enemies Zerelda Wizard These two both despise each other. Jamil isn't amused by her stuck-up selfishness and her showing-off-her-magic just enrages him. Jamil can also anger Zerelda with his knowledge on things and his stubborn trait. They'll never have a chance on being friends. Pets Yunus Jamil has a pet parrot (obviously) whom he named Yunus. This parrot was taken in and looked after ever since he was a hatchling. Yunus is likely to annoy Jamil, like ignoring him when Jamil speaks (just to annoy him). Romance Jamil isn't big on romance but knows he'll find his love one day. Or maybe he's already encountered his soul mate? Ships with Jamil * AkaMil (Akatsuki x Jamil) * DarMil (Darcy x Jamil) Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '''Beast Training and Care '''2nd Period: '''General Villainy '''3rd Period: '''Biology '''4th Period: '''Geografairy '''5th Period: '''Mathematics '''6th Period: '''Debate '''Dorm Room Theme Songs Character Fireflies (Owl City)- I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly/It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep/'Cause everything is never as it seems Jamil's lazy song! :D Honsetly, this represents how Jamil sees the world; tiring, dull, lifeless. Stressed Out (twenty one pilots)- We used to play pretend, give each other different names/We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away/Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face/Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Some of the lyrics in this song are quite proximate to how Jamil feels most of the time. He worries on money rather than having fun like he used to in his childhood. New Soul (Yael Naim)- I'm a new soul/I came to this strange world/Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take/But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear/Finding myself making every possible mistake/La, la, la, la/See I'm a young soul in this very strange world/Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake/But why all this hate? try to communicate/Finding trust and love is not always easy to make Quite an unusual song for this character but this reflects the time when Jamil first came to the world of Ever After. It was outlandish to him, seeing royal princesses/princes, magic and new events. Quotes Trivia * Jamil's birthday is February 13 and his sun sign is Aquarius. ** His moon sign is Taurus, with his venus sign being Aquarius. * His parent was Captain Hook but it was decided to change to Gentleman Starkey. * Jamil's singing vocals can be underestimated, they're actually good. His voice can be soulful, dramatic and smooth. * For some reason, Jamil can't get the hang of ''pirate accents. ''He never used an accent like that in his young years either. Someone needs to teach him. * Jamil never knew the Fairy Tale language but after his times in EAH he's got the hang of it. ** Jamil joined Ever After High in the first-year but never went to Spellamentry school like most pupils. * His favourite food is rice, add some curry on that too. Gallery Jamil and Matchi.jpg| Jamil and Matchiline Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peter Pan Category:Villains Category:Rebels Category:Ever After High Category:Neverlandian Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Students Category:SerbearStar Category:SerbearStar's OCs